mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of castles
The following is a list of castles and fortresses throughout the Mount&Blade series. Mount&Blade Castles in classic Mount&Blade: :Khergit Khanate *Asugan Castle *Distar Castle *Malayurg Castle *Sungetche Castle *Tulbuk Castle *Uhhun Castle *Unuzdaq Castle :Kingdom of Nords *Alburq Castle *Chalbek Castle *Curin Castle *Hrus Castle *Jelbegi Castle *Knudarr Castle *Tehlrog Castle :Kingdom of Rhodoks *Almerra Castle *Culmarr Castle *Ergellon Castle *Etrosq Castle *Grunwalder Castle *Ibdeles Castle *Jamiche Castle *Maras Castle :Kingdom of Swadia *Derchios Castle *Haringoth Castle *Kelredan Castle *Reindi Castle *Rindyar Castle *Ryibelet Castle *Senuzgda Castle *Tevarin Castle *Vyincourd Castle :Kingdom of Vaegirs *Bulugha Castle *Dramug Castle *Ismirala Castle *Jeirbe Castle *Nelag Castle *Radoghir Castle *Slezkh Castle *Tilbaut Castle *Yruma Castle Warband Castles in Mount&Blade: Warband: :Khergit Khanate *Asugan Castle *Distar Castle *Malayurg Castle *Sungetche Castle *Tulbuk Castle *Uhhun Castle *Unuzdaq Castle :Kingdom of Nords *Alburq Castle *Chalbek Castle *Curin Castle *Hrus Castle *Jelbegi Castle *Knudarr Castle *Tehlrog Castle :Kingdom of Rhodoks *Almerra Castle *Culmarr Castle *Ergellon Castle *Etrosq Castle *Grunwalder Castle *Ibdeles Castle *Jamiche Castle *Maras Castle :Kingdom of Swadia *Derchios Castle *Haringoth Castle *Kelredan Castle *Reindi Castle *Rindyar Castle *Ryibelet Castle *Senuzgda Castle *Tevarin Castle *Tilbaut Castle *Vyincourd Castle :Kingdom of Vaegirs *Bulugha Castle *Dramug Castle *Ismirala Castle *Jeirbe Castle *Nelag Castle *Radoghir Castle *Slezkh Castle *Yruma Castle :Sarranid Sultanate *Bardaq Castle *Caraf Castle *Durrin Castle *Jameyyed Castle *Samarra Castle *Sharwa Castle *Teramma Castle *Weyyah Castle With Fire & Sword Fortresses in Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword: :Cossack Hetmanate *Bratslav *Cherkassy *Kamenets *Korsun *Ladyzhyn Fortress *Pereyaslav *Poltava :Crimean Khanate *Izmail Fortress *Kafa *Kalanchak Fortress *Kezlev Fortress *Kilburun Fortress *Kyzyl-yar Fortress *Perekop :Kingdom of Sweden *Allenstein Castle *Dorpat Fortress *Dynaburg Fortress *Dzvinsk Castle *Narva *Vyborg :Muscovite Tsardom *Bryansk Fortress *Izum Fortress *Kursk *Novgorod *Ryazan *Rzhev Fortress *Tula *Tver' :Polish Commonwealth *Bar Fortress *Berestye Fortress *Dubensk Castle *Kovno Fortress *Lida Castle *Lodz Castle *Lublin *Minsk *Myadzelsk Castle *Polotsk *Slutsk *Zbarazh Fortress Viking Conquest Castles in Viking Conquest: :Kingdom of Alban *Dun Duim *Dun Foither *Dun Taruo *Dun Averte *Dun Onlaigh *Art Muirchol :Kingdom of Alt Clut *Cathures *Cuil nam *Caer Caradawg *Gobhann :Kingdom of Brycheiniog The Kingdom of Brycheiniog has no castles. :Kingdom of Connachta *Cathair Chomain *Luighne Connacht *Fiachrach Aidne *Ath Berchna :Kingdom of Cornubia *Towan Blystra *Din Tagell :Kingdom of Danmark *Skyfa *Vebjorg *Huhelstath *Heidabyr :Kingdom of East Engle *Norwic *Haegelisdun *Rendlaesburh *Grantebrycge :Kingdom of Friese *Kennemer *Vles Inge :Kingdom of Glywyssing *Meigen Cil Ceincoed *Caer Went :Kingdom of Gwynedd *Caer Seniont *Caer Sws *Din Arth *Dinas Bran *Din Bych *Din Erth :Kingdom of Laigin *Cell Dara *Liamhain *Dun Bolg *Ros Mhic Treoin :Kingdom of Laithlind *Caer Reghed *Dun Baitte *Ynys Manaw *Bjarnaroy *Orkneyjar *Veisafjordr :Kingdom of Mide *Ath Mor *Ard Eachadha *Ard Breacain *Lagore Crannoc :Kingdom of Mierce The Kingdom of Mierce has no castles. :Kingdom of Mumain *Grian Airbh *Les Mor *Ciarraighe Luachra *Muscraighe *Dun Na Mbarc :Kingdom of Northhymbre *Caer Ligualid *Mame Ceaster *Donne Ceaster *Middelsburh *Denisesburna *Ad Gefrin *Din Baer *Wicstun :Kingdom of Northvegr *Skiringssalr *Hordaland *Agdir *Rogaland :Kingdom of Uladh *Mairg Laigen :Kingdom of West Seaxe *Dun Sebuirge *Magh Rath *Magh Cobha *Druim Mor :Tribe of Osraige *Hrofae Ceaster *Dornwara Ceaster *Searoburh *Dorce Ceaster *Wiltun *Ham Tun *Badon *Escan Ceaster :Ui Neill of Aileach *Rath Clochair *Fir Fearnmhaigh *Ard Macha *Mag Dumai Bannerlord Castles in Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord: :Aserai *Ain Baliq Castle *Berihal Castle *Jamayeh Castle *Medim Castle *Sahel Castle *Shibal Zumr Castle *Tamnuh Castle *Tubilis Castle *Uqba Castle :Battania *Ab Comer Castle *Aster Castle *Druimmor Castle *Flintolg Castle *Llanoc Hen Castle *Pendraic Castle *Rhemtoil Castle *Uthelaim Castle :Khuzait Khanate *Akiser Castle *Dinar Castle *Erzenur Castle *Hakkun Castle *Kaysar Castle *Khimli Castle *Simira Castle *Tepes Castle *Usek Castle :Northern Empire *Ataconia Castle *Atrium Castle *Bergaos Castle *Braug Castle *Epinosa Castle *Lochana Castle *Mecalovea Castle *Rhesos Castle *Syratos Castle :Southern Empire *Chanopsis Castle *Choronia Castle *Corenia Castle *Jogurys Castle *Lavenia Castle *Melion Castle *Morenia Castle *Odrysa Castle :Sturgia *Magadan Castle *Kranirog Castle *Nevyansk Castle *Takor Castle *Ulaan Castle *Urikskala Castle *Ustokol Castle *Vladiv Castle :Vlandia *Caleus Castle *Drapand Castle *Hongard Castle *Ormanfard Castle *Talivel Castle *Tirby Castle *Usanc Castle *Verecsand Castle *Wrexand Castle :Western Empire *Garontor Castle *Gersegos Castle *Hertogea Castle *Onica Castle *Oristocorys Castle *Thorios Castle *Thractorae Castle *Veron Castle See also *List of towns *List of villages Category:Castles